


Definitions

by Khriskin



Category: Original Work, Original Work: Dogs of the Never Never
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an inherent flaw in naming things.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Dogs of the Never Never is an Urban/Suburban Fantasy 'verse with packs of ghostly Hounds and their mortal Huntsmen working to keep the dead on the right side of the Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitions

Akela isn't a dog so much as the essence of dog; the bright core of a thing too nebulous for words. And on the far side of the Veil she simply _is_.

But on the near side she's a Hound because that's how the mortal world defines her, parsing her down into something it can understand. Wrapped in a form not of her choosing-- It's so overpowering, so forceful a definition that even in her own mind she embraces the term without thinking.

She's a Hound, but she isn't a dog, and Jon's only just beginning to understand the distinction.


End file.
